Motörhead
thumb|right|235px|Nga e majta në të djathtë: [[Phil Campbell, Mikkey Dee, dhe Lemmy Kilmister]] Motörhead është një grup i muzikës heavy metal / hard rock, i formuar në Londër në vitin 1975 mbas iniciativës e këngëtarit, basistit dhe lideri historik Lemmy Kilmister. Quhen nga kritikët për grupi që i ka dhënë basat e muzikes speed metal e thrash metal, edhe sepse Lemmy edhe bendi mbahen nga gjithmonë i thjesht grup rock & roll; edhe mbas ksajt opinioni duhet të kategorizohen në grupet hard & heavy. Temat që gjindën te këngët et atyre jane seksi, lufta (e mirë kundër të kqive), droga, muzika rock edhe jeta nëpër rrugë (life on the road), si mund të kuptohet edhe nga titujt e a këngë të atyre; "(We Are) The Road Crew", "Iron Horse/Born to Lose", edhe "Keep Us on the Road". Historia 1975 - 1978 thumb|Mbështjellësi i album-it të parë "[[Motörhead (album)|Motörhead", me Snaggletooth-in në kopertinë|200px]] Grupi lindi në vitin 1975, nga Ian Fraiser Kilmister, i quajtur Lemmy, kur, mbas një koncerti në Kanada, u shkarku nga grupi space rock Hawkwind për mbajtje të një tip droge si anfetamina, edhe i futur në burg për pes ditë. Lemmy, ishte në aktivet si muzikant anglez nga vitet 60 për grupe si Rockin' Vickers e Sam Gopal edhe atëhere, bashk me kitaristin Larry Wallis (ex Pink Faires) edhe bateristin Lucas Fox formon një grup të ri i quajtur në fillim "Bastard", po ma vonë i ndryshuar në "Motörhead" (mbas këshillave e manager-it të kohes). "Motörhead" është titulli i këngës fundit që Lemmy shkruajti per Hawkwind-at, po është edhe një fjal që quan "speed freak"-un, efektat e anfetamina-ve. Me datë 20 korrik 1975 Motörhead-at bëjnë koncertin e parë në lokalin e famshem të Londrës, Roundhouse. Por, mbas pak koncertave, Lucas Fox del nga grupi i zëvëndësuar nga Phil Taylor (i njohur edhe si "Philty Animal Taylor"); në 1976 edhe Larry Wallis ikën, i zëvëndësuar nga i më eksperti "Fast" Eddie Clarke (ex Curtis Knight e Zeus). Ky formacion, është i quajtur formacioni klasik, edhe nuk do të ndryshohet deri në vitin 1982. Gjithmone në 1976, gruppi regjistron albumin e parë, On Parole, për etiketën United Artists, që do ta nxjerri në shitje vetem tre vjet më vonë. Në 1977, Motörhead-at lidhen me etiken Stiff Records, ma single i atyre (Leaving Here) nuk publikohet në Angli, por në shtete të tjere si Francë e Finlanda. Me 1 prill te njejtit vit, grupi bën koncertin e fundit te Marquee Club i Londrës. Ketu, njohin Ted Carrol, i etiketes Chiswick, që i ofron një mundësi të fundit me vashdu si grup. Atehere, Lemmy, Eddie edhe Philty regjistrojn një album në vetem dy dite, Motörhead, disku i parë oficial i grupit, disk që bashkon dy tipe muzike si hard rocku edhe punk rocku, me një fuqi asihere e degjuar ne ate kohe. Te ky album, del per here të parë edhe figura e famshem e "Snaggletooth"-it, maskotte e grupit, e krejuar nga artisti amerikan Joe Petagno. Në vitin 1978, grupi fillon një bashkpunim me grupin punk The Damned edhe firmon për etiketen Bronze Records, duke inaguru firmen me te nxjerrjem në shitje e single Louie Louie. 1979 - 1983 thumb|right|250px|Formacioni i viteve 1976-1982: [[Lemmy Kilmister, Phil "Philty Animal" Taylor dhe "Fast" Eddie Clarke]] Në vitin 1979 bendi prodhon dy disqe të bërë shpejt clasikë te bota e muzikës metal, Overkill e Bomber. Kënga Overkill, mund të paragonohet pa frikë me dy këngë legjendare si i Anarchy in the U.K. i Sex Pistolsave për muzikën punk, dhe Smells Like Teen Spirit i Nirvanave për grungin. Është një nga këngët më të koverizuar te historia rockut. Në të njëjtin vit, grup bën ca koncerta me Saxon, edhe prodhon një EP që do të dali në vitin 1980 me titullin The Golden Years (pozita #10 në Angli). Mbas një tour evropian edhe një paraqitje në programin e famshëm anglez "Top of the Pops", grupi punon me prodhuesin Vic Maile për ate qe quhet album i atyre më i qëlluar, më i miri në studio edhe më i fatbardhë duke arritur pozitën #4 në Angli, Ace of Spades. Mbas nxjerrjen në shitje të albumit, grupi niset për tourneèn angleze "Ace Up Your Sleeve Tour", bashke me grupe si Weapon, Saxon e Angel Witch. Në 1981, bateristi Philty Animal Taylor, ka një incident të rëndë me qafën, veprim që do ta lejë pa i bie veglës per gati një vit, gjatë cilit, Eddie Clarke e Lemmy, bashkë me grupin femëror Girlschool, prodhojnë EP-in St. Valentine's Day Massacre, disk që permban edhe cover-in e famshëm Please Don't Touch. Por, në të njejtin vit, del në treg edhe disku që i ka bërë Motörhead-at, të famshëm në gjtih botën, No Sleep 'til Hammersmith, që, në mënyrë të pabesueshme do të arri tek pozita #1 në klasifikimet anglez, edhe nga atëherë ka metë i vetmi album i grupit me ata rezultate. Albumi, permban regjistrimet live e bërë gjatë tour-it "The Short, Sharp, Pain In The Neck Tour" në Hammersmith Odeon e Londrës në ditët 28, 29 e 30 mars 1981. Ky quhet albumi ma i fuqishem i bërë nga bendi por edhe një nga ma të egërit, rrëmbyer e tërbuar e gjith historis to rock-ut. Në 1982 del kurse Iron Fist, album i përbrendshëm e shum rock & roll, po i fundit i regjisturar me kitaristin Eddie Clarke, që e lëshoi grupin gjat një koncert në Amerikë. Ai u zëvëndësua nga Brian "Robbo" Robertson (ex Thin Lizzy), që do të regjistroi për vitin 1983, bashkë me Kilmister e Taylor albumin Another Perfect Day, shum i i diskutueshëm duke qënë disku në absolutë ma melodik e pak i dashur nga fans-at e bendit. Ndërko, Lemmy publikon me Wendy O. Williams i Plasmatics, EP-in Stand by Your Man, përmbajtës cover-in e Tammy Wynettes. Por, direkt, mbas Another Perfect Day, Robbo e Philty Animal dalin nga grupi, i fundit i zëvëndësuar nga Pete Gill (ex Saxon). 1984 - 1987 Personeli Anëtarët aktualë * Lemmy Kilmister - vokal, bas kitarë * Phil Campbell - kitarë * Mikkey Dee - bateri Anërarët e mëparshëm * Larry Wallis - kitarë (1975 - 1976) * Lucas Fox - bateri (1975 - 1976) * Phil "Philty Animal" Taylor - bateri (1976 - 1984 1987 - 1992) * "Fast" Eddie Clarke - kitarë (1976 - 1982) * Würzel - kitarë (1984 - 1995) * Brian "Robbo" Robertson - kitarë (1982 - 1983) * Pete Gill - bateri (1984 - 1987) * Tommy Aldridge - bateri (1992) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ImageSize = width:750 height:250 PlotArea = width:700 height:200 bottom:20 left:20 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:grid1 value:rgb(0.86,0.86,0.86) id:grid2 value:gray(0.8) id:bars value:rgb(0.96,0.96,0.6) id:bg value:white id:2color value:rgb(1,1,0.6) BackgroundColors = canvas:bg Period = from:1975 till:2007 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1975 gridcolor:grid1 BarData= barset:Bandmembers PlotData= # set defaults width:20 fontsize:m textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) color:bars barset:Bandmembers from:1975 till:2007 text:"Lemmy Kilmister" color:2color from:1975 till:1976 text:"Larry Wallis" from:1975 till:1976 text:"Lucas Fox" color:2color from:1976 till:1984 text:"Philty Animal Taylor" from:1987 till:1992 text:"Philty Animal Taylor" from:1976 till:1982 text:"Fast Eddie Clarke" color:2color from:1982 till:1984 text:"Brian Robertson" from:1984 till:1987 text:"Pete Gill" color:2color from:1984 till:2007 text:"Phil Campbell" from:1984 till:1995 text:"Würzel" color:2color from:1992 till:2007 text:"Mikkey Dee" Diskografia Album EP * 1980 - The Golden Years * 1980 - Beer Drinkers and Hell Raisers * 1981 - St. Valentine's Day Massacre EP * 1982 - Stand By Your Man * 1992 - '92 Tour EP Compilation * 1999 - Born to Lose, Live to Win - The Bronze Singles 1978-1983 (Box Set) * 2000 - The Chase Is Better Than The Catch - The Singles A & B's * 2000 - Over the Top - The Rarities * 2001 - All the Aces * 2003 - Stone Deaf Forever! (Box Set) * 2005 - Deaf Forever: The Best of Motörhead Njëshet (Singles) * 1977 - "Leaving Here" -- (On Parole) * 1977 - "Motörhead" -- (Motörhead) * 1978 - "Louie Louie" -- (Overkill) * 1979 - "Overkill" -- (Overkill) * 1979 - "No Class" -- (Overkill) * 1979 - "Bomber" -- (Bomber) * 1980 - "Ace of Spades" -- (Ace of Spades) * 1981 - "Motörhead (live)" -- (No Sleep 'til Hammersmith) * 1982 - "Iron Fist" -- (Iron Fist) * 1983 - "I Got Mine" -- (Another Perfect Day) * 1983 - "Shine" -- (Another Perfect Day) * 1984 - "Killed By Death" -- (No Remorse) * 1986 - "Deaf Forever" -- (Orgasmatron) * 1987 - "Eat The Rich" -- (Rock 'n' Roll) * 1987 - "Rock 'n' Roll" -- (Rock 'n' Roll) * 1988 - "Ace of Spades (live)" -- (No Sleep at All) * 1991 - "The One To Sing The Blues" -- (1916) * 1992 - "Hellraiser" -- (March ör Die) * 1993 - "Don't Let Daddy Kiss Me" -- (Bastards) * 1994 - "Born To Raise Hell" -- (Bastards) * 2000 - "God Save The Queen" -- (We Are Motörhead) * 2004 - "Whorehouse Blues" -- (Inferno) Videografia VHS * 1982 - Live in Toronto * 1984 - Another Perfect Day Video EP * 1985 - The Birthday Party * 1986 - Deaf Not Blind * 1991 - Everything Louder Than Everything Else DVD * 2001 - 25 & Alive Boneshaker * 2002 - The Best of Motörhead * 2002 - Special Edition EP * 2003 - The Birthday Party * 2004 - Everything Louder Than Everything Else * 2005 - Classic Albums: Motörhead - Ace of Spades * 2005 - Stage Fright Video muzikore * 1979 - "Louie, Louie" -- (Overkill) * 1980 - ''"Ace of Spades" -- (Ace of Spades) * 1980 - "Love Me Like a Reptile" -- (Ace of Spades) * 1980 - "(We Are) The Road Crew" -- (Ace of Spades) * 1980 - "Jailbait" --(Ace of Spades) * 1980 - "The Chase Is Better Than The Catch" -- (Ace of Spades) * 1982 - "Iron Fist" -- (Iron Fist) * 1984 - "Killed By Death" -- (No Remorse) * 1987 - "Eat The Rich" -- (Rock 'n' Roll) * 1991 - "No Voices in the Sky" -- (1916) * 1991 - "I'm So Bad (Baby I Don't Care)" -- (1916) * 1991 - "R.A.M.O.N.E.S." -- (1916) * 1992 - "I Ain't No Nice Guy" -- (March ör Die) * 1992 - "Hellraiser" -- (March ör Die) * 1993 - "Burner" -- (Bastards) * 1993 - "Born to Raise Hell" -- (Bastards) * 1995 - "Sacrifice" -- (Sacrifice) * 1996 - "I Don't Believe a Word" -- (Overnight Sensation) * 2000 - "We Are Motörhead" -- (We Are Motörhead) * 2000 - "God Save The Queen" -- (We Are Motörhead) * 2002 - "Brave New World" -- (Hammered) * 2002 - "Serial Killer" -- (Hammered) * 2004 - "Life's a Bitch" -- (Inferno) * 2004 - "Whorehouse Blues" -- (Inferno) * 2006 - "Be My Baby" -- (Kiss of Death) Shiko edhe këtë *Lista e grupeve të muzikës Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja zyrtare e Motörhead (anglisht) Category:Motörhead bs:Motörhead ca:Motörhead cs:Motörhead da:Motörhead de:Motörhead en:Motörhead eo:Motörhead es:Motörhead eu:Motorhead fi:Motörhead fr:Motörhead gl:Motörhead he:מוטורהד hu:Motörhead id:Motörhead io:Motörhead is:Motörhead it:Motörhead ja:モーターヘッド lt:Motörhead lv:Motörhead nl:Motörhead no:Motörhead pl:Motörhead pt:Motörhead simple:Motörhead sk:Motörhead sr:Моторхед sv:Motörhead tr:Motörhead zh:摩托头